The present invention relates to a bond integrity tool. More specifically, but without limitation, the present invention relates to a bond integrity tool that is used to verify the adhesion and bonding integrity of a contact memory button to a variety of surfaces.
A contact memory button may be defined, but without limitation, as a button like memory storage device or as a battery-free read/write electronic data storage device designed to perform in extreme operating environments associated with military, aerospace, utility, transportation, and industrial applications. The contact memory button is typically attached, but without limitation, to an aircraft, a component, a platform or any type of surface. The purpose of the contact memory button is typically, but without limitation, to store or gather data. To properly function the contact memory button must be properly adhered to a surface and must be checked so that the contact memory button will stay adhered to the surface. In typical U.S. Navy applications, the contact memory button is adhered or bonded to a surface via an epoxy adhesive, and must meet certain adhesion/bonding requirements.
Thus, there is a need in the art to provide a bond integrity tool that can adequately check the bonding integrity of the contact memory button and other devices to a variety of surfaces.